O beijo que nunca foi dado
by T. Lecter
Summary: Jurara amá-lo por cinco vidas, porém nunca imaginou sentir toda uma eternidade passar por ela no instante em que entregou-lhe seu presente. Ichihime Fic de aniversário do Ichigo! XD


_Os personagens de Bleach pertencem a Tite Kubo. Mas juro que sou a herdeira dele._

_ Fic de aniversário pro Berry-san (Ichigo)  
_

**O beijo que nunca foi dado**

**-**

Era manhã de sete de julho.

Orihime acordou cedo, quando o sol ainda fraquinho adentrava pelas persianas no quarto e a obrigava apertar os olhos e se espreguiçar. Os lençóis verde-musgo ainda cobriam-lhe o corpo e aqueciam-na.

Quando finalmente despertou, ela olhou para o calendário acima da mesinha de cabeceira e seu coração bateu tão forte que ela teve a nítida impressão de tê-lo ouvido chamar o nome de Ichigo. Suas mãos começaram a suar e um calor inoportuno subiu por suas costas. Chutou os lençóis e sorriu. Era um daqueles sorrisos que se assemelhavam a uma canção no final de um filme romântico, onde o casal se abraçava e caminhava feliz na direção do horizonte.

Ainda sorrindo, a moça de cabelos castanhos correu pelo quarto, animadíssima. Enfiou-se no banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e escovou os dentes. Sempre cantarolando alguma música comemorativa e, por vezes, arriscando passos de dança na solidão do apartamento onde morava.

Depois de vestida com o uniforme da escola, prendeu as presilhas sempre presentes nos longos cabelos e correu apressada para a porta.

Na escola, sentado e quieto em seu lugar, estava ele. O rapaz que tinha o estranho e magnífico poder de fazer suarem as mãos de Inoue e palpitar mais alto seu coração. Aquele que lhe fazia sentir medo de falar bobagens e que, mesmo assim, sempre a fazia falar alguma quando se aproximava. Ele parecia tão perfeito quando olhado pelo ponto de vista dela.

Os cabelos alaranjados, sempre tão criticados pelos valentões da escola, davam a ele um destaque quase dispensável, sendo que sua presença era notável em qualquer situação para Inoue. Os olhos claros, que costumavam ganhar um brilho azul frio quando empunhava sua espada e enfrentava algum perigo.

Os lábios _dele_ a fascinavam. Tão bem delineados, sempre prontos para retrucar qualquer comentário, fosse ele um elogio ou um xingamento. E as mãos apoiando o queixo fino, quase sempre contraído em uma cara feia - que Inoue achava uma graça - e, por fim, o nariz afilado e perfeito no qual ela sempre se imaginava fazendo algum carinho infantil.

Kurosaki Ichigo não poderia estar mais perfeito como naquela manhã, embora Orihime achasse que ele sempre conseguia ficar melhor de um dia para o outro. Como um herói dos filmes americanos, onde sempre há algo a mais no dia seguinte, seja uma nova cicatriz, um novo machucado ou gesso em algum dos braços. Ele é tão imprevisível, pensava ela, que é impossível não gostar de observá-lo, para tentar adivinhar qual será a próxima careta, o próximo passo, quando surgirá um sorriso, um olhar apaixonado. Será que ele era capaz de se apaixonar como os outros rapazes 'normais'? Pois Ichigo não era normal! Não... Garotos normais nunca provocaram em Inoue o que ele fora capaz.

Ichigo era um garoto vindo de outro planeta, fantasiava Inoue, usando um cabelo de cor excêntrica e olhos multicoloridos, usava uma roupa de herói e salvava a princesa quando monstros gigantes e cruéis vinham para machucá-la. A levaria no colo, colocaria num local seguro, a chamaria de Senhorita e lhe daria um beijo nas costas da mão em sinal de respeito. Era esse o tipo de homem que Kurosaki lhe parecia ser. Em seus sonhos, certamente, mas pelo menos o era.

Deu passos tímidos na direção dele, pensando e montando um texto gigantesco na mente confusa, tentando selecionar as palavras que poderiam ser ditas a ele. Antes, porém, que pudesse se aproximar o suficiente, sentiu sua voz sair sem controle dos lábios:

"Bom dia, Kurosaki-kun! Está com uma cara ótima hoje!" acenava freneticamente, sentindo o rosto corar e os olhos se apertando num sorriso forçado.

"Ah, olá, Inoue."

Até a falta de entusiasmo dele lhe parecia encantadora. Era absurdo uma pessoa tão fria causar tanta alegria nela. Mas era exatamente aquela personalidade inconstante de Ichigo a causadora de toda aquela fixação da garota. Ele era seu sonho mais alto.

Lembrava claramente do dia em que fora se despedir dele, quando fora levada por Ulquiorra para servir Aizen. Era tão diferente agora... Inoue dissera desejar viver cinco vezes, para em todas as cinco vidas morrer de amores pela mesma pessoa. Naquele dia ela não teve coragem de lhe beijar os lábios perfeitos que agora lhe sorriam amigavelmente, mas sem emoção.

"I-CHI-GO!"

A voz de Keigo vinha por trás de Inoue, assustando-a e fazendo com que Ichigo fizesse uma de suas tão freqüentes carrancas. Parecia saber o que viria a seguir. O ajudante de Shinigami ficou de pé, caminhou apressado até Inoue e a pegou pela mão.

De repente, o mundo sumiu dos pés da garota. Um brilho imediato lhe veio aos olhos e seus lábios entreabriram-se numa exclamação muda. Sentiu os dedos de Ichigo apertando os seus, convidando-a a segui-lo. Será que ele sabia o quanto seria fácil convencê-la a ir com ele a qualquer lugar? Ela própria não acreditava o quão fácil era. E. naquele instante, com o calor da mão dele em contato com a sua, Orihime entendeu o porquê de gostar tanto dele: era aquela segurança de manter as mãos firmes e o olhar distante, talvez encarando os objetivos que só ele conseguia enxergar, mas todo mundo podia entender que eram primordiais e inadiáveis.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Inoue era o objetivo primordial de Ichigo e não conseguia voltar ao mundo para compreender o porquê disso.

"Quero fugir do Keigo, apenas me siga." Sussurrou ele e, num tombo feio, Orihime voltou ao mundo. Ele só queria fugir das brincadeiras sem hora do Keigo.

Mas que importava isso? Ela estava ali, segurando a mão dele, saindo da sala sob os olhares de todos os apalermados colegas de sala, sob interrogações e surpresas. "Ichigo e Orihime? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!" Berrava Keigo, agitando os braços acima da cabeça. Mas ela sequer podia ouvir o que diziam. Só importava aquele momento, as mãos unidas, os passos determinados para fora da sala, passando pelo corredor e encarando finalmente o sol daquela manhã de segunda-feira.

A garota suspirou longamente quando ele soltou sua mão e colocou as próprias dentro do bolso. Os olhos percorriam o pátio quase deserto. Deserto, não fosse pelo grupo de alunos que passava por ali, rindo e sem dar atenção a eles.

"Desculpe, Orihime. É que sei o que o Keigo estava pensando gritar em seguida e... preferi sair. Sair acompanhado daria a entender que eu não queria ser seguido, não acha?"

"Oh! Claro! Eu fico feliz em poder ajudar, Kurosaki-kun!" e riu, como se rir fosse a melhor resposta a qualquer comentário dele. "É... Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hum?"

"Bom..." coçou a cabeça timidamente, e fixou o olhar num banco ali perto, se prendendo aos detalhes, como qualquer pessoa faz ao se deparar com uma situação que lhe causa vergonha. "Hoje... Hoje é seu aniversário, não é?"

"Ah! É. É por isso mesmo que saí da sala. Não quero Keigo gritando isso a todo mundo."

Era de se esperar, vindo _dele_. Ichigo detestava aquele tipo de atenção e Inoue sabia muito bem. Na verdade, Inoue sabia quase tudo sobre ele. Pesquisava com discrição, parecendo uma fã a buscar mais motivos para adorar seu ídolo. Sabia o quanto ele detestava ser o centro das atenções, embora sempre conseguisse ser, involuntariamente.

"Então... Feliz Aniversário, Kurosaki-kun!" esganiçou-se ela, fazendo uma enorme reverência, sequer notando o quão infantil e boba parecera ao fazer isso. "Eu queria dar um presente, mas sinceramente, eu não sei o que deveria lhe dar" ainda com a cabeça baixa, reverenciando-o, a garota sorriu fracamente. "Mesmo sabendo tanto sobre você eu não soube o que poderia comprar, porque você é sempre tão inconstante, entende? Por que é tão difícil?" apertou os olhos e tentou erguer a cabeça. Ouviu os pés dele se moverem no chão, caminhando para ela. Sentiu o estômago dar um nó e gritar alguma coisa, sobreviveu ao impulso de socá-lo e olhou finalmente para Ichigo.

"Não há necessidade de comprar nada, Inoue. Eu também não gosto muito de presentes."

"Se eu pudesse... Kurosaki-kun, se eu pudesse, eu viveria cinco vezes..." pensou em parar, lembrando que já fizera esse discurso antes, então lhe veio à memória, também, que Ichigo não estivera acordado para ouvi-la e só aí decidiu que poderia continuar mesmo sabendo a quão constrangida e envergonhada ficaria ao concluir. "Eu poderia viver em cinco cidades diferentes... conseguiria comer as coisas mais deliciosas cinco vezes mais!" seu olhar encontrou o de Ichigo, ela sorria e gesticulava, parecendo bem mais a vontade. "Teria cinco empregos diferentes!"

Ichigo a fitou intensa e curiosamente, as sobrancelhas muito juntas por sua expressão carrancuda e atenta. Os olhos pareciam maiores agora, encarando a jovem sorridente diante dele, então ele entreabriu os lábios, mas foi ela quem continuou a falar:

"E nessas cinco vidas..." começou Inoue, a voz quase falhando ao notar como ele a observava. Tomando toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir, ela sorriu mansamente, sempre mantendo aquele contato intenso com os olhos iluminados de Ichigo, porém antes que pudesse dizer o que tanto trabalho lhe dava, foram os lábios dele que continuaram:

"Você se apaixonaria sempre pela mesma pessoa." Completou ele, agora tão próximo que ela conseguiu sentir o hálito dele depois de pronunciadas tais palavras. "Uma vez sonhei com você. Disse exatamente isso. É meio estranho, não é?" perguntou, sorrindo.

"Kurosaki-kun, se lembra disso?"

"Lembrar? Eu disse que sonhei com isso uma vez. Não é bem uma lembrança não é? Certo, é raro eu lembrar dos sonhos que tenho, mas esse foi bem real. É só estranho" respondeu ele com seu ar sempre tão despreocupado.

"Lembra... de tudo?" as bochechas de Inoue estavam mais vermelhas que nunca, o sorriso já se apagara, restando somente uma discreta surpresa feliz a iluminar seus olhos. "No sonho que você teve... eu ia... eu quase lhe dei um..."

"Um beijo?" completou ele novamente, parecendo ainda mais surpreso. "Você realmente esteve lá, então?"

Brincando com os dedos, tentou não responder. Mas era inevitável. Ichigo estava tão perto, tão concentrado nela. Era a primeira vez que passavam tanto tempo sozinhos, a primeira vez a ter toda atenção voltada simplesmente para ela e Orihime não fazia idéia de como reagir. Isso a deixava frustrada e confusa. Queria tanto conseguir olhar nos olhos dele sem parecer estúpida.

"Eu devia me despedir de uma pessoa só. E não encontrei - por mais que procurasse - encontrar alguém de quem eu quisesse tanto um pouco de companhia a não ser você, Kurosaki-kun... mesmo que fosse numa despedida." Riu nervosamente e deu um passo para trás, fugindo da proximidade que ele criara, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante e voltando a andar para ele, sem notar deu um passo maior que o anterior, e pôde encontrá-lo num abraço acidental. Pousou o rosto no peito de Ichigo e envolveu o torso do rapaz com os braços, sabendo ser aquela a única forma de calá-lo por tempo suficiente para ela pensar no que dizer em seguida.

"Inoue..."

"Desculpe por eu ser tão estúpida, Kurosaki-kun! Eu sei que você nunca ia... sabe, você e eu... nós nunca poderíamos... Ah! Por favor! Desculpe!"

Desconcertado, ele a abraçou, sabendo ser a única forma de consolá-la naquele momento. "Não precisa chorar assim." Gentilmente, Ichigo aparou uma lágrima sorrateira a deslizar pelo rosto macio de Inoue. Levantou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo e a fez mirar seus olhos. "Você pode sim, Orihime."

Surpresa, foi a vez dela de lembrar o que dissera naquela fatídica noite... Dissera "Não dá" depois de tentar beijá-lo, dissera "Eu não posso..." e agora o próprio Ichigo, acordado, lúcido e gentil estava lhe dando permissão. Era aniversário dele. Do único homem que a faria cair de amores cinco vezes, por cinco vidas, por quem morreria cinco vezes se fosse preciso. Ela podia, sim.

"Obrigada, Kurosaki-kun..." disse, antes de tocar o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos e trazê-lo para um beijo delicado, que se prolongou por tantos séculos - na imaginação fértil de Orihime - que ela sentiu como se todas as cinco vidas tivessem acabado de acontecer num intervalo de alguns segundos. Sentiu que pudera ser tudo que sempre quis no instante em que o beijou. Não era um sonho seu e, mesmo assim, parecia irreal demais para que fosse verdade.

Na mente de Inoue, ela pôde visualizar seu herói usando um kimono preto, uma espada e uma máscara. Abraçada a ele, havia uma princesa sorridente e satisfeita, corroborando o quanto eram vivos aqueles sentimentos. Viu uma comissão de estrelas que brilhavam mais que o próprio sol e desmentiam as vozes que tentavam apagar a fantasia daquele instante mágico.

Ichigo, o seu herói, estava coroando-lhe princesa e acabara de lhe dar o beijo que eternizaria todos os sonhos absurdos capazes de brotar em seu coração. Não era preciso acordar daquele sonho. Isso a dava certeza de que não faria mal algum deixar a continuação daquele beijo para quando ele tirasse a máscara e fosse apenas Ichigo. Sem heroísmo, apenas ele.

Durante cinco vidas, ela o beijaria.

**-**

**N/A: **_Eu sei. Ficou ótima! XD (Não liguem... estou usando isso para poder me convencer de que ficou. u.u) Eu tentei, gente! Eu juro que tentei! Ichihime sempre me encanta! E podem até dizer que "IchiRukia é o que há" eu não vou discordar de vocês. É legal sim... mas não tem a mesma magia romântica que gira em torno de Ichihime! Adoooooro! Bom... Isso é tudo!_

_Give me a review! Sim, exijo reviews. uu Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia e guardava tudo no baú da felicidade do Sílvio Santos... mas..._


End file.
